


Tricky Treats

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to put this candy to good use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A close buddy of mine told me I was going to write her candy porn for Halloween. I never actually planned to post it to my journal (which is why I didn't actually post this on Halloween), but after reading it she told me I had to share. So, here you go. Shameless candy porn.

  
Gabriel pauses his attack at Sam’s throat and admires the new mark there before he grins up at Sam's heavy-lidded eyes, chuckling, "You're gonna get _sticky_ either way, Sammy."  


  
Before his human has the chance to say anything – his bitchface is cute, but not really the one he’s going for right now – Gabriel rushes forward, swallowing down any of Sam’s protests while he flicks his tongue the way he _knows_ drives the man crazy. Sam moans, giving as good as he gets now that he’s finally gotten with the program, arching up into the angel’s touch as Gabriel pulls as many delicious sounds from Sam’s throat as he can.  


  
Sure that Sam won’t go running the second he lets go, Gabriel releases his mouth and smirks when Sam tries to chase his lips.  


  
"Besides," he says, picking up where he left off, running one hand through Sam’s hair and scratching at his scalp – one of Sam’s weaknesses he is _not_ ashamed to take advantage of – and the other along his side, "After all the work we went through to _get_ the candy, don’t you think we should put it to good use?"  


  
He adds a little more pressure, gripping just a little tighter in Sam’s hair until the human is moaning out his assent and grins, rewarding him with thorough kiss as he snaps up what he wants.  


  
Liquid candy, Gabriel decides as he uses the little plastic brush to paint over Sam’s chest, is his _favorite_ kind; _especially_ when Sam squirms under him at the touch of candy smeared across his skin. He straddles Sam’s hips, pressing down with teasing friction, reveling in the broken whine Sam gives when he removes all pressure between them but his lips and tongue, mouthing over the sticky lines drawn over the human.  


  
Candy-flavored Sam is officially at the top of his list in treats to have as often as possible. Sam writhes beneath his tongue as he laps over a nipple and down further, dipping into his navel. Fingers start combing through his hair, a hand brushing over his head and down to his neck and shoulders before trailing back up and Gabriel looks up to see Sam’s head moving from side to side, probably not even realizing he’s doing it.  


  
Definitely something they’ll be doing again.  


  
Gabriel pauses, lifting enough to gather some more of the candy on the brush. It drizzles over Sam’s cock and Gabriel has to hold Sam’s hips to keep the human from bucking up while he does so, ignoring Sam’s moaned _Gabriel, please_ until he’s satisfied and only then swallowing Sam down.  


  
It’s salty and sweet and Gabriel thinks maybe _this_ is his new favorite flavor. Hollowing his cheeks, Gabriel sucks at the head and starts bobbing up and down over Sam’s cock, still gripping the human’s hips and keeping him from bucking up while he licks and sucks the flavor away until all he can taste is _Sam_.  


  
Sam’s babbling nonsense above him and Gabriel decides he’s had enough of his own fun, releasing his hold on Sam’s hips so the human can fuck his mouth – Sam really seems to enjoy his lack of a gag reflex.  


  
Fingers clench in his hair as Sam thrusts up into his mouth and Gabriel brings one hand up to fondle Sam’s balls, barely getting the chance to touch before Sam is shouting his release, Gabriel’s name on his tongue. He swallows down everything, and lets the softening member slip from his lips, pressing soft kiss to it before crawling up Sam’s body kissing what little breath the human has left from him.  


  
When Sam’s had enough time for his heart rate to be something resembling normal, breath coming easier, he smirks up at Gabriel and reaches over for the remaining candy before rolling them over.  


  
"My turn."  
  


  


**END**

  



End file.
